Technical Field
This invention relates generally to an extraction of target speeches and, more particularly, to an extraction of target speeches from a plurality of speeches coming from different directions of arrival.
Description of the Related Art
Automatic speech recognition (ASR) is now being widely used in many business solutions. Call-center monitoring is a good example. The agent's speech and the customer's speech on the telephone line are recorded separately by a logger and also transcribed separately. The agent's speech is usually used for checking the agent's performance, while the customer's speech is mainly used to detect unhappy customers who should be brought to a supervisor's attention. The customer's speech may also be further analyzed for the customer's potential needs.
Face-to-face conversations are often observed in situations of sales or automobiles. In the sales, conversations are made between an agent or a customer over a desk or a counter. In the automobiles, conversations are made between a driver and a passenger during the driving.
There is a significant need to monitor the Face-to-face conversations, for example, in the financial industry, as similar with a call-center monitoring. Accordingly, the transcription of such conversations is usually made in these days.